


When sound is gone, then you will find

by inodna, PixieSweets



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danganronpa AU, Multi, Slow Burn, im so sorry, your fav will probably die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inodna/pseuds/inodna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSweets/pseuds/PixieSweets
Summary: Even as time progresses, people don't change. In the end, we're all still flowers; growing, until someone cuts us off.





	1. Prologue I

All my life, I’d only been Townsperson B. Even now, at Karasuno, I still felt like my job was just to be a support character rather than the main character.

So, when Shimizu-senpai asked me to accompany her, Daichi-san and Noya-san to a _‘special volleyball training program’_...I couldn’t mask my surprise. She smiled at me and told me it’d only made sense for me to go- after all, I’m also Karasuno’s manager.

It made me unbelievably happy.

So… why do I feel this…bubbling dread swallowing my stomach and threatening to tighten its grip on my throat?

We’d been told to go to Fukurodani in order to meet up with the other ‘chosen ones’, as they’d been called in the invitation letter. _‘A little old fashioned, to send a letter instead of an email…’_

“Hitoka-chan?” Shimizu-senpai’s melodic voice called out, bringing me out of my thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Yes! I’m just a bit nervous haha…” I rubbed the back of my neck. _‘Focus, Hitoka! You can’t disappoint Shimizu-senpai now.’_

“It’ll be fine! Me ‘n’ Daichi will be here to help if anything happens!” Nishinoya-san exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips with confidence. I smiled and nodded as we continued walking through Fukurodani’s grounds on our way to the school building.

“Shimizu, did the letter say who else was coming?” Oh, right. The players weren’t shown the letter— only the teachers and us saw it. Shimizu-senpai shook her head, and even though I attempted to remember the details of the letter I couldn’t remember if they’d mentioned any names.

“We’ll find out when we get there, then! Come on!” We all began following Nishinoya-san as he rushed through the entrance of the school, disappearing into the building.

We soon followed suit, albeit in a calmer manner, and Shimizu-senpai reminded us we had to head to the gymnasium. Being inside Fukurodani made my anxiety worse, so I made sure to stay close to Shimizu-senpai, praying it wouldn’t bother her. When she noticed, she simply smiled towards me before continuing to lead me and Daichi towards the gymnasium.

“Wouldn’t Nishinoya-san have gotten lost…? This building is pretty big…” I voiced my concern, but Daichi laughed before comforting me.

“He may be impulsive, but his sense of direction is surprisingly sharp. I don’t think we need to worry about him.”

The clicking of our shoes covered the eerie silence creeping around the entire building. It was completely empty since it was a Sunday, so even though it made sense for no students to be around...being inside a deserted place, especially a school which was usually full of students walking around and chattering aimlessly...it was unnerving, to say the least.

Shimizu-senpai pushed the door to the gymnasium, and Daichi’s inquiries about who would be coming were finally answered.

Or so I would say, if a blinding light hadn’t engulfed us before we could even cover our eyes.

* * *

“Hitoka-chan?” Shimizu-senpai? I groggily began opening my eyes, rolling to my side and feeling my hands scrunch sand as I attempted to find balance on the floor.

 _‘Sand? Why am I laying down, where am I?’_ The burning feeling of summer sunlight covered my skin and, as I placed my hands on my face, I realized I was unnaturally warm, too. _‘Why is it all so warm? It’s barely spring…’_

“Thank god, you’re awake.” A sigh escaped Shimizu-senpai’s lips as I was finally able to open my eyes and focus my gaze on her face as she loomed over me.

“Ah! Senpai-?!” I hastily sat and looked over at her, as she smiled at me kindly.

“You must be confused...honestly, so am I. Sorry if my presence made it worse, though.” Something behind her caught my attention. Clear blue skies, the bright green leaves of coconut trees and the bushes around them, the pale yellow sand glimmering thanks to the sun being directly over it…

“W-where are we?” I looked to my left, and fell speechless.

Undoubtedly, that was the sea.

The greenish body of water engulfed us in its immensity; while the strong breeze swayed my hair as I tried to regain my composure. The warm sand combined with the fresh breeze was inviting, yet I still I got on my feet and clung to Shimizu-senpai’s arm.

“Honestly, I'm not sure what's going on either." She admitted, her stance unfaltering. "But the others are waiting for us at the park Hitoka-chan, and I'm sure that at this point they must've found out something, so let’s get going!” Shimizu-senpai stated as she grabbed my hand. She took the lead as she began running towards a path surrounded by bushes, and I couldn’t hide my fluster as my feet moved along with hers.

After a solid minute of sprinting we arrived at the park Shimizu-senpai had mentioned previously. To my surprise, the place was filled with familiar faces- all of them related to volleyball.

“Hey hey hey!” I heard “So you've finally arrived, Yacchan!” An extremely familiar voice beamed, startling me when I felt his hand ruffle my hair affectionately.

“B-Bokuto-san?” I said, raising my head to look at his owl-like eyes. “Do you know where we are? What are you doing here?"

“We were walking to the Fukurodani gymnasium when suddenly we fainted and woke up in this...island? We think it's an island from what we've seen so far.” Akaashi-san showed up next to Bokuto-san, looking as calm as always. "We're all people who were invited to the volleyball program...I assume you know about it?"

"Yes, that's the same that happened to us!" I replied. What was going on? More importantly, why didn't the letter mention anything about this?

“Lev! What on earth are you doing?!” A screech broke my train of thought, immediately causing me to turn around towards the source.

“I want a better view of the island Kenma-san!” A different voice called out loudly.

“You don't have to climb the statues for that, you dumbass! Come down!” Nekoma's scary captain, Kuroo-san, yelled at the person who I still couldn't recognize thanks to the blinding sun.

I lifted a hand to block out the sunlight to properly observe the statue which was causing such a ruckus between the Nekoma members. That's when I realized it wasn't just a single sculpture but five, all which were carrying actions I could clearly recognize. The first one was near the bottom and it showed a player diving to save a ball, most likely a libero. As you looked a little bit higher, you could see a sculpture of someone spiking down a ball, 'A wing spiker...' I thought, remembering Asahi's confidence as he did the same pose the figure was making. I turned towards the statue Lev-san was climbing; the man was jumping with his arms straight upwards, representing a middle blocker. The statue that caught my attention the most was the setters', no matter how many times I saw Kageyama's perfect tosses, they'd never cease to amaze me! Right next to them, was the final sculpture: a girl holding a timer on her hand. “They included the managers too...” I mumbled.

“Of course they did. Managers are fundamental to the team too, y’know” A sweet voice called out, and the owner of it grinned as I turned to look at her. “I’m Johzenji’s manager, Misaki Hana.” She held out her hand, which I shook hesitantly. She seemed nice, but I hope my words didn't sound rude...

“Don’t forget me Hana-chan!” A voice cried from behind her. “I’m Terushima Yuuji,” A person popped before me, clearly full of energy. “Johzenji’s captain, nice to meetcha,” He said, tilting his head and winking with a smile.

"N-nice to meet you! I'm Yachi Hitoka, one of Karasuno's managers." I was halfway through a bow, when a thud made us all turn around towards the statue again.

“Lev!” Kuroo-san shouted as the lanky figure fell from the statue. Luckily, he moved quickly enough to catch him; unluckily, it caused both of them to fall against the pavement.

Nishinoya-san and Daichi-san went running towards them immediately.

“Are you okay?” Daichi-san asked, holding out his hands to both of them as Nishinoya-san quickly started doing some weird signs with his hands.

“Katsuyu! Come!” Nishinoya-san exclaimed as he laid his palm on the floor and closed his eyes with a grin. Hinata and Tanaka weren't here, but if they were I'm sure they would've called his movements cool.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Someone snapped from the back.

“Who said that? Step forward." Nishinoya-san stood up as he scanned the crowd of people around, annoyance clear on his voice.

“I’m Suguru Daishou, you’ve got a problem with that?” A guy came out from behind Bokuto-san and stepped closer to Nishinoya-san. The height difference was immediately clear, and tension was palpable in the air.

“You wanna fight?” Nishinoya-san asked, placing a menacing look on his face. I began getting worried- what if a fight began?

“Calm down both of you!” Daichi-san interfered, just as he'd always do when Tanaka was threatening a member of an opposing team. A pretty girl popped up near the boy who'd mocked Nishinoya-san, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“He’s right Daishou.” Her voice was honeyed, and although she seemed sweet.. there was something about her that bothered me. “I’m Mika Yamaka, please forgive him!” She gave a quick bow and smiled, pushing Daishou-san's back so he would bow too.

Nishinoya-san clearly still hadn't let the issue go, but he still scoffed and reluctantly walked back to Daichi.

Minutes after the commotion passed, Lev-san seemed to have regained his characteristic cheer and was looking around, followed by Kuroo's careful gaze. The moment he spotted someone, and he didn’t hesitate to voice it. “Hey! Owl-head!” He screamed “Do you know her?” He said as he pointed to the beach. A girl wearing turquoise colors was sitting there, not seeming interested in what was going on outside her own world.

“Yeah!” Bokuto-san exclaimed, as loudly as ever. “She’s our manager. Yo! Yukipie, c'mere!”

The girl slowly stood up and began walking towards us as sand stuck to her feet, holding her shoes with her fingers. "I was in the water a little bit...it's too warm here...” she gave a small smile. “Did I miss something?”

“Not really,” Akaashi-san replied, “but we're introducing ourselves to the new arrivals.”

“Oh, I’m Yukie Shirofuku. I’m Fukurodani’s manager.” She stated nonchalantly, nodding towards me.

"Yachi Hitoka, Karasuno's manager!" I bowed to her. Another manager...that made four of us. Yamaka-san was also here, but she hadn't introduced herself as a manager...she seemed close to Daishou-san, though. I heard a soft 'Hitoka-chan', and when I looked up, I realized Yukie was inviting me to sit next to her on some rocks. As I sat down, she smiled at me kindly.

“Are we all here?” Daichi-san asked, looking around. Everyone had fallen quiet, looking at each other.

“W-We’re fourteen, then.” I said, quickly counting all of us.

“Make it sixteen!” A cocky voice said from the entrance of the park. I immediately recognized him as the Grand King from Seijoh- had he been invited too?

“Stop being such a show-off, trashykawa." From behind him appeared another familiar face: Iwaizumi-san, a powerful Seijoh spiker who was really close to the Grand King.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa-san puffed his cheeks like a kid. “Don’t be so rude to me!”

“So you guys are also here,” Daichi-san sighed "yes, that'd make us sixteen."

“Captain-kun! Is that you?” Oikawa-san exclaimed. He looked around, most likely trying to see if Kageyama was around. "So Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan weren't invited?! See, Iwa-chan! I really _am_ better than them!"

"With that awful personality of yours, no you aren't." Iwaizumi-san scoffed at him before turning towards us. "We're from Seijoh, please to meet you all."

"C'mon! Don't downplay my entrance like that!" He stuck his tongue out at his friend, as they began lightly bickering.

“Why are you guys so late?” Eventually, Kuroo-san grew tired of them and stepped in. However, he had a huge grin and a knowing glint in his eyes.

“We were exploring the island, you moron.~” Oikawa-san sing-sung.

“Apparently there are five locked bridges surrounding this island. I think we can safely assume it connects to other islands.” As he stated that, Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san took a step towards the group.

“So what the hell are we supposed to do here?” Daishou-san hissed, as he slowly approached Iwaizumi-san with a menacing glare.

“The hell would I know?”

“So let me get this straight, you and your boyfriend went on a little date around the island, wasting everyone's time, and then you don’t know what we’re supposed to do? Quit messing around!” Daishou-san snapped back.

Iwaizumi-san rolled his sleeves and lifted Daishou-san by the collar of his shirt. “Say it one more time.” He said between his teeth, trying to control himself.

“I mean what I said. You and your boyfriend wasted everyone’s time.” With every syllable he said, he got closer to Iwaizumi-san’s face. He didn’t stop smirking throughout it all.

“C’mon man, stop!” Terushima-san got near them, attempting to make Iwaizumi-san let go of Daishou-san.

I can’t believe this is happening, they’re going to get in a fight for the second time and we all met each other less than an hour ago...

“What the hell is that?!” Bokuto-san’s scream stopped the commotion and caught everyone’s attention. Iwaizumi-san had his mouth wide open as he reluctantly turned towards the statue. I followed his gaze and there I saw _it._


	2. Prologue ll

“Hello, hello! Is everyone here?!” A bear plushie was sitting atop of the middle blockers’ head. “Good, good! Thanks for waiting everybody!”

The teddy bear...was...talking? I blinked and pinched my cheek, attempting to reconcile what was happening before my eyes. The bear was both black and white, with the colors colliding with each other right in the middle of his mouth. However, the black side looked way creepier than the white...it had an unnerving smile, and a strangely-shaped red eye…

“What the fuck’s that thing?!” Daishou-san was the first one to break out of the shock, and seemed to be growing impatient.

“Is that...a teddy bear?” I recognized Hana-san’s voice, and as I turned to look at her I saw her furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“I’m not a teddy bear! I’m Monokuma, your headmaster!” It angrily exclaimed, raising both of its arms. Was it remote controlled? I looked around to see everyone’s reactions, but they all seemed just as confused as me.

“Eek! It’s moving?!” Mika, who was clinging to Suguru, shrieked. “And what does it mean with headmaster?!”

“I mean what I said! I’m your new headmaster, or coach if you will!” It replied, patting itself on the chest. “With that out of the way…!”

“Uh?! Nothing’s out of the way! Why’s the teddy bear speaking and moving?! What kinda joke is this?” Iwaizumi took a step forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

“...it’s time for the killing training camp to begin!”

...the what, now?

“Killing training camp…?” I heard Akaashi-san repeat, as if trying to make sense of the words just spoken.

What kind of elaborate prank was this…?

“Exactly that! Normal training camps are soo boring...everyone has fun and gets along! No one is truly able to enjoy something like that!” It jumped off the sculpture and began pacing around while waving its hands around. “We gotta add some spice, y’know! Some charm to seeing you all interact! Add some tension into the mix!”

“Normal training camps are really fun though!” Bokuto-san protested, earning cheers of agreement from Lev.

“Wroong~! If you enjoy normal training camps though, you’ll extra-enjoy this one! Soooo…” I held my breath as it paused, right before letting out a jarring, terrifying laugh. Shimizu-senpai, who’d moved near me, held my hand and clenched it tightly. “...I’m gonna make sure you get to be a part of it! All of you! How will I do that? Well, you’re not getting out of this island unless you participate!”

“...participate?” Kenma-san muttered, not looking straight at the bear.

“Well, if it’s a _killing_ training camp, then of course that means to kill someone!” It exclaimed. “Drowning, poisoning, electrocuting, or just simply ripping their heads off! It all goes, so you can enjoy it as muuuuch as possible!”

“A-are you saying we’d have to kill...to get out of here?” I watched warily as Shimizu-senpai stepped near the bear. It didn’t seem prudent to get close to it when it was behaving so...strangely…?

“No, no, no! That’d be so boooring! You gotta kill _and_ get away with it! Double the fun!” It didn’t stop smiling, even as we all fell quiet. “The most interesting part of it all, are the class trials! Once one of you decide to kill, you will be given time to investigate so that then you can discuss who the killer is! If you guess who the killer is, only the culprit will be punished, but guess wrong... and boo-hoo everyone except for the culprit will be punished~!”

“P-Punished? What do you mean by punished?” Nishinoya-san’s voice cracked in a way I don’t think I’d ever heard before.

“Execution.” Stated the black and white bear.

“What do you mean by ‘execution’?” Lev-san croaked, his charismatic side totally faded out.

“Exactly that, e-xe-cu-tion.” The bear repeated, emphasizing every single syllable.

“B-But isn’t that illegal?!” I cried out, feeling as if my heart had left its place. Killing? Execution? This wasn’t making any sense.

“No, no! We’re following a ‘an-eye-for-an-eye’ protocol here! If you kill and get caught, then you need to pay the price! If you don’t, then your friends will have to do it for you...not like friendships matter much when it’s a life-or-death situation, though!”

“Shut the hell up! If you keep running your mouth I’m going to break you into pieces!” Terushima-san ran towards the bear, grabbing it quickly and pinning it against the statues.

“Ohoho…” I could swear I saw Monokuma’s red eye glint as he snickered. “I wasn’t planning for this to happen like this but~! My Monobeasts were getting impatient, anyway!”

“Yuuji! Step back!” Kenma-san shouted, and I could see from the corner of my eye how Terushima-san quickly complied, running back to where we were all standing.

I hugged Shimizu-senpai’s arm tightly and pressed my face against her shoulder, as if I could hide from the deafening sound coming from the statues. Because of that, I wasn’t able to see how polished, white marble broke and gave way for some terrifying metal monsters to come out of them. I was quickly enveloped by two firm arms, and as I rested my head on the crook of her neck I could feel her shivering.

“W-what is that?!” Yukie exclaimed. I couldn’t look at her, as the air became polluted with the debris of the sculptures. I heard slight coughing coming from near me, yet I couldn’t pinpoint who it belonged to; Even as I attempted to stare at what Monokuma had called the ‘Monobeasts’, all I could see was the heavy dust cloud forming all around us and the blinding red lights coming from the monsters. It was terrifying, to see such... _things_ towering over me in real life… I could feel my legs giving up on me, but I refused to become a liability just in case we needed to run.

As the debris cloud faded out, I felt how Shimizu-senpai’s protective grip let me free. I could see everyone’s faces, and they were just as I thought. Pale and as if their life energy was absorbed by some manga-demon.

Before anyone could say anything, Monokuma commanded one of its beasts to “open up a door”.

“Is he really gonna…” Oikawa-san muttered as the wing spiker monobeast walked in front of the setter, shaking the ground every time it stepped. Oikawa-san was the first one to follow it, followed by Iwaizumi-san and then the rest of us tailed along.

We all stood surrounding one of the doors that Iwaizumi-san mentioned before. The monobeast stepped backwards and started running towards the huge arched door.

“I don’t like where this is going” I whispered to myself, as my heart squeezed and made me want to get out of there as soon as possible, but I refused to look like a scaredy cat in front of all these people.

The statue leapt high into the air, and spiked down the door, completely demolishing it. Once again, screams were as loud as ever.

“What the fuck!” A sweet voice roared.

“M-Mika-san?” Yukie stuttered, understandably thrown aback by the girl’s violent exclamation. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little afraid of Yamaka-san now.

As the Monobeast placed himself at the side of the now broken door, a long bridge could be seen extending throughout the sea. A island stood in the other side, though even if I attempted to look at what was in the other side I found myself unable to see anything more than the shore and a few buildings.

“Alright guys, let’s go?” Kenma-san suggested with an unmotivated voice. He had his hands on the pockets of his jacket and was completely relaxed even after all that had transpired.

“What if there are more of these things there?!” Complained Nishinoya-san. “It can be dangerous! They could attack us or something!”

“They are not _things_ , they are Monobeasts!” Monokuma groaned, stomping his feet on the ground.

“Whatever they are, they’re terrifying dude…” Terushima-san earned a few hums in agreement. Hana-san, who was standing right next to him, took a step forward.

“I agree with Kenma-san though...we should go and explore the other island, shouldn’t we? The quicker we do it, the quicker we’ll find a way out of this place.” Her words earned a yell from Monokuma, and we all quickly turned around to face the bear again.

“I told you! There’s no way out unless you kill each other!” Exasperation was clear on its voice, and...it seemed to be turning red? He must be quite high tech, to have so many functions… “But alright, go ahead! Explore or whatever. You’ll find out there’s no escape soon enough.”

His words made me nervous, but the determined gazes of everyone around me were comforting. That ‘killing game’ thing...it had to be a joke. Executions? Murder? It all felt so...surreal. Too surreal to be true.

“Unless we see it ourselves...we have no reason to listen to you.” As he spoke, Daichi-san remained composed. He was right, we hadn’t seen anything yet; we had nothing to fear. I smiled slightly...there were many reasons why he was Karasuno’s captain, and his leadership abilities were certainly one of the main ones.

“You’re right. We should focus on looking for an exit on the new island right now, and if we don’t find one we’ll just be able to make a new escape plan. There’s...no need to panic.” Akaashi-san had been shaken up by Monokuma’s words previously, but now he seemed determined not to let fear paralyze him.

“Hmph! Be like that, then. In any case, I should hand these things over to you as soon as possible before you resort to ignoring me again. They’re veery important, so don’t lose them!”

Before we could protest, we were each being handed a thin, pad-like object. As I brought my finger up to touch it, it lit up with a bright, neon blue. My name appeared on the screen: **_Yachi Hitoka_ ** _._

“What’s this thing…?” I heard Yukie ask, beginning to start up hers as well. “It’s like...a PDA or something..?”

“It’s called an **_E-Handbook_ **! They’re necessary for the killing training camp to begin, so I couldn’t just let you go without them! Upupupu~” Monokuma began pacing around while everyone stared either at him or at the device in their hands. “It has some veeeery important rules you must follow, unless you want to be punished! Your punk-looking friend over there was lucky the pudding head yelled for him to step back, as I wouldn’t have hesitated to blow him up to pieces for breaking the rule of not harming your coach!”

I gulped and with just a few taps, I had opened the ten rules currently present on the “Regulations” page of the handbook:

**_Rule #1: Violence against coach Monokuma is strictly prohibited._ **

**_Rule #2: Destroying any property of this island without permission is expressly prohibited. This includes the surveillance cameras and monitors._ **

**_Rule #3: You are free to investigate this island at your own discretion. Your actions in this regard are not limited._ **

**_Rule #4: Lending your e-Handbook to another student is not allowed._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ******_Rule #5: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students._**

**_Rule #6: If the murderer is exposed, they’ll be the only ones to be executed._ **

**_Rule #7: If the murderer is not exposed, everyone except them will be executed._ **

**_Rule #8: As a reward for not getting caught, the murderer will be allowed to leave the island and will not be punished for their crimes._ **

**_Rule #9: When a body is discovered by three or more people for the first time, The Body Discovery Announcement will play._ **

**_Rule #10: Additional rules may be added at the coach’s discretion._ **

“Be sure to read them properly, as I won’t be lenient about the punishments!” He shouted, before disappearing and leaving all of us alone once again.

I think that was the first time the situation truly dawned on me. The words _killing game_ stuck to my brain and made me feel extremely small... maybe this was just a ridiculously elaborate prank...there was no way...it was true...right? If it was then…

I bit my lip, as everyone around me began to disperse, I just stood there in fear, worried out of my mind. I didn’t move until I heard a voice saying my name.

“Yacchan! Come on!” Bokuto-san called out to me, and as I realized I was the only one not moving towards the island to explore it I hurried to his side. He patted me in the back softly and grinned towards me cheerfully. “It’ll all be fine! We’ll go back to Fukurodani in no time!”

I nodded, and followed his lead as we walked throughout the bridge, watching the ripples in the water glimmer as the sun graced over them. An island paradise...oh, wasn’t this more of an archipelago, since apparently there was more than just the central island and the one we were going towards right now? I submerged myself into my thoughts, absentmindedly following Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san who were now heatedly debating over one thing or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll try to post consistently every sunday, so we have time to prepare everything!! Hope you enjoy it! (つ∀<●)ﾟ


	3. Chapter 1 - School Life, Daily Life

Once we finally arrived at the end of the bridge, we could see what was prepared for us on the first island.

A path slithered towards a shrine which towered over the entire land, so it was immediately made clear the island was attempting to replicate feudal Japan. The architecture and flora showed so too, with the area giving the same vibe I felt anytime I visited a festival.

_‘Everything feels so homely… why would we...kill each other on this place…?’_ the earlier conversation still hadn’t left my mind and, honestly, I doubted it would until I got back home safely. It'd been just around two hours since we'd first arrived at the island, yet no one had been able to contact anyone outside of it according to what I'd been told.

Thankfully my negative thoughts stopped flowing when Shimizu-senpai, who I’d just reunited with, placed her hands on my shoulders and slightly pushed me forwards. “Shall we explore, Hitoka-chan? The place seems quite big, so it'd be best if we started right now.” 

“S-Sure!” I replied, following her as she took the lead while occasionally looking back to check I hadn’t spaced off again.

Of course, we decided the best choice would to visit the shrine first, it was the most eye-catching part of the island after all. I glanced at the sign near the entrance.

“Shine shrine…? As in, sparkly shrine?” That was...kind of cute actually…

“It means shine, as in, die. Check out what’s written under the Roman alphabet; it’s written with the kanji for death, not with the katakana you’d use to write garaigo or whatever. In any case, considering the circumstances, I don’t doubt it was on purpose.” A girly voice from the inside surprised us, and a peek inside showed us Daishou-san and Yamaka-san were currently leaving the building. I accidentally bumped into them as I attempted to follow Shimizu-senpai.

“I’m sorry!” I bowed immediately. I’d be lying if I said both of them didn’t scare me, and together their dangerous aura just seemed to amplify.

“Don’t worry about it, Yachi-chan.” Yamaka-san grinned at me, while Daishou-san only scoffed.

“S-sure. Thank you.” I answered. I picked myself up and started walking inside the big building as Shimizu-senpai waited for me.

“Beware of the room at the back!” Yamaka-san warned us as we walked inside, yet right when I turned to look at her and ask her what she meant she and Daishou-san had already headed somewhere else.

As we entered, my sight was bombarded with the bright colors and ornaments that were placed all over the room. There were several orange-colored pillars connected by wooden supports that had some metallic lamps and decorations hanging from them. A taiko drum could be seen at the corner, next to a table that held the drumsticks and some candles. The middle section of the shrine had a three-part mat that covered the floor beneath it, and in one side of the room there was a big sliding door that was wide open, letting the sunlight enter through and light up the whole place. The walls had been colored white, making everything seem even bigger. At the far end of the room, I could devise a closed sliding door.

“This should be the door that Yamaka-san told us about…” I nodded towards Shimizu-senpai as she slid the door to reveal a room filled up to the brim with Japanese weapons. Katanas, tachis, wakizashis, gunsens...the variety was astounding.

“...he really is going to give us all the facilities so we can kill each other, won’t he.” Shimizu-senpai walked towards a blade, scanning it closely.

“They must be fakes...there’s no way he would keep so many real weapons here, right?” I tried to rationalize the situation, yet I refused to get near any of the sharp objects.

As soon as I said that, Shimizu-senpai slid her finger across the blade she was previously looking at, slightly cutting her fingertip. My brain couldn’t process her reckless behavior until she spoke up again.

“They’re not fake. If the blades aren’t, then I genuinely doubt any of the other weapons in here are.” She stated, sucking the blood out of her fingertip.

“Shimizu-senpai! Please be more careful!” I whined, becoming more anxious about the situation than before. “We should...get out of here.”

“Mhm...I guess there shouldn’t be much more to find here besides the weapons.” We headed out of the room and slid the door closed just how we’d found it. As we walked out of the shrine, I noticed Terushima-san and Hana-san near the taiko drums in the corner of the room speaking about something. It would’ve been rude to interrupt them, so I silently left with Shimizu-senpai.

We followed the path to find a wooden ryokan waiting for us. Its walls were covered by shoji and an engawa wrapped itself around the building just like it would’ve done normally…though I didn’t feel like normal was an appropriate way to describe anything in this island. Lev-san and Kenma-san were standing on it, chattering loudly— or well, Lev-san was while Kenma occasionally hummed and nodded.

“Did you two already look inside?” Shimizu-senpai asked approaching them. Kenma shook his head.

“Kuro and Bokuto wanted to look around first, ‘just in case’. We’re waiting for them. Ah, we already checked almost everything else though- except the beach. We saw it but preferred to come here instead...” Kenma-san said, hiding his gaze under his bangs uncomfortably, and Lev-san took this as a pass to continue.

“Yeah! There are a shrine, a sento, and a supermarket. It’s all really edo-period like!” He exclaimed cheerfully.

“I’m surprised you even know what that is…” I heard Kenma-san whisper softly, but I don’t think Lev-san heard him as he continued.

“I really wanna check inside this place though, it looks pretty big from outside right?!” As he spoke, the sliding door behind him opened and Bokuto-san poked his head out of the building.

“It is! There’s a lot of rooms here!” He said. “They’re assigned already, one for each of us!”

Following Bokuto-san’s lead, we entered the main hall and found a long table extending through the middle of it. “There’s a kitchen too, it’s over there!” He pointed at a door at the right of the room, the only visible door beside the entrance one. “It has a lot of food, I doubt we’ll starve anytime soon.”

“…so even though he told us we should kill each other, he’d handing us everything we could possibly need to survive?” Kenma-san spoke to himself, glaring at the floor. He was the one that took the initiative to explore the island as soon as possible, so I wondered if maybe this situation wasn’t what he expected.

“He did say we had to kill each other. If he wants us to do that, then maybe it’d be better for him if we didn’t die of starvation.” Kuroo-san said. I turned to look at the place where he’d arrived, finding a long corridor with various doors at each side. “The rooms over there, by the way. They have nameplates and a lock which can only be opened by swiping those cards things the bear gave us before.”

“So, presumably, no one could enter another’s room unless they were invited inside or somehow got their card?” Shimizu-senpai had folded her arms in front of her chest, and I presumed that meant she was just as on edge as Kenma-san about the arrangement.

“Yeah. The rules say you can’t lend someone else your card though so that definitely won't be happening. The bear seemed serious about its threats.”

“Kuro, did you see your room already?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah. There isn't anything interesting about them except the fact that they're most likely personalized. Bokuto saw his room too and the decoration of both are different, so we guessed they were meant to fit with our personalities and tastes.”

“Personalized?” Lev tilted his head, as he and Kenma began heading over towards their room. Not soon after, I and Shimizu went to the hallway to find our rooms too.

Luckily, we found our rooms were right in front of each other. I let a sigh escape my lips. _‘Ah…It would’ve been weird if no one I knew was around…’_

I unlocked my room and entered, not knowing what to expect. However, I soon found out I had nothing to fear.

The floor was covered with tatami and the small square-shaped room had a chabudai in the middle with pillows to sit down on in two of its sides. I walked towards the shoji door in the back of the room, avoiding stepping on anything and, as I opened it, I found a very small rectangular room with nothing more than a desk, a lamp and a futon with a really cute teddy bear near it. Over the desk, there was paper and brightly colored pencils— it reminded me a bit of home, where my desk always had pens and notebooks scattered all around it. Was this what Kuroo-san meant by ‘personalized’? If so, it felt a bit lackluster…

I jumped as loud knocks came from the door. Hurrying back and opening it, I found Shimizu-senpai and Lev-san at the door.

“Hitoka-chan I was calling for you pretty loudly…couldn’t you hear me?” Senpai asked, tilting her head slightly.

“No...? I didn’t hear anything.”

“Ah! Kuroo-san did mention something like that to me when I was checking my room!” Lev chimed in. “The rooms are soundproof!”

“Eh?” I guess that did make sense…if they wanted us to kill each other…

“…anyway, I think we should go to check the supermarket now. It’s getting a bit late.” I said goodbye to Lev and began following Shimizu-senpai out of the ryokan.

“How was your room?” She asked as we left.

“It was…fine? It didn’t have much though…how about yours, senpai?”

“It was alright. I did get what Kuroo-san meant by personalized, though. Mine was decorated similarly to my room back at home.”

“Ah? What do you mean?” I looked up at her, quickening my pace when I realized I was slowly being left behind.

“I have pots with flowers on my desk back at home, and the desk in my room is decorated similarly. The rest of the desk is empty, though.” She replied.

“Ah! The desk at my room has some papers and pens…probably since I design things back at home?” I tilted my head and realized how short the way to the supermarket was. We were already entering the building.

“Most likely. If he knows about us enough to personalize each of our rooms, I doubt he wouldn’t know about your design work.”

The supermarket looked average at first sight until you realized it had just about anything you could possibly need. Shimizu-senpai turned to look at me and I nodded as we followed the voices we heard coming from an aisle.

“Hello Yachi-san, Kiyoko-san.” As we turned the corner, we found ourselves face-to-face with Akaashi-san and Yukie. She smiled and waved at me, and as I waved back I noticed her mouth was full of food. “We were looking around at the things we had available in here.”

“Is there anything that could help us leave?” Shimizu-senpai asked, cool and straight to the point as always.

“No.” Akaashi-san was quite blunt too. I smiled noticing how similar they were, attempting to ignore the topic at hand.

“There are lots of snacks here though! The kitchen has a lot of things too!” Yukie grinned cheerfully, and I giggled at her enthusiasm. “Yachi-chan, do you want one?” She extended her arms towards me holding a bar of Fugashi.

“Ah! I really like those...yes please!” I took it and quickly opened it, taking a bite and humming. _‘It’s really good!’_

“So we really are trapped here…” Shimizu-senpai sighed and I worriedly glanced at her. She looked really frustrated and stiff...I guess we all would be if we weren't so hard attempting to ignore the warnings we were given hours ago by finding some normalcy in the island.

“It seems so. However… we have enough resources to last for a long time, so we don't have to rush formulating a plan.” He said, before turning to look at Yukie and scolding her for eating so many sweets. They began softly bickering as I and Shimizu-senpai left the supermarket and walked to the beach.

An uncomfortable silence reigned over both of us. I felt anxious all of a sudden and resigned to look at the floor until we arrived at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Pixie here. Umm it was a bit of a shorter chapter this time! Sorry, one of us was a bit busy w irl stuff ^^;;  
> In any case, this was mostly just a set up chapter so I'm sorry if it got a bit too boring! We had to research quite a bit for this island so I also apologize if any terminology or descriptions were incorrect. Anyway!! Since chapter 1 is begining, things are due to getting s p i c y soon and I hope you'll be able to enjoy that!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Soo!! This was the first part of the prologue for our dr hq au!! uhh we're both really hyped about this project so hopefully you'll be able to enjoy it as well!! |ω・`)ﾉ


End file.
